


Fixation

by catarrhini



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, Snowballing, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarrhini/pseuds/catarrhini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room at Bag End when the Company crashes for the night, Fíli catches Kíli in an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Hours had passed at the Hobbit’s dining table, the company of Dwarves laughing and singing in drunken, raucous jubilation. Dwalin was sharing war stories with a wide-eyed Ori, and Bofur had taken it upon himself to apologize profusely for having frightened the quaking Mr. Baggins earlier with talk of dragons, despite that the Hobbit was trying his hardest just to escape to the refuge of his own bedroom. The hour grew late, and the party died down as one by one the nomadic house guests trickled off to guest bedrooms and sleeping rolls. Fíli remained at the dining table with his uncle, their heads bent in quiet conversation and with flagons of ale flowing steadily down their gullets.

“Fíli,” Thorin sighed, “Off to bed with you now. Early morning ahead of us.” Fíli looked down the bottom of his cup, a smile lighting his lips.

“I imagine I’ll be grey with age before you stop treating me like a child,” Fíli replied quietly. Thorin laughed a rare warm laugh.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Thorin retorted, squeezing the hand Fíli rested on the table. “Someone’s got to keep you and your brother alive. Now, off with you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, rising to stumble off down the hall to the lush guest room he and Kíli had claimed as their own for the night. He slipped the heavy oak door open and closed behind him and found his way to the edge of the small bed pressed against the far wall under a large round window that streamed in wide swathes of cool, bright moon light. Kíli lay half under the covers with legs akimbo, clad only in his smallclothes, his head buried beneath the pillows. Fíli peeled away his own travel-worn clothes and boots and various belts and bandoliers and slid into the narrow bed with his brother. Kíli roused slightly, moving to wrap himself around his brother, his head resting in the crook of Fíli’s armpit. A pang of nostalgia struck Fíli, recalling nights when Kíli would run into his room in the middle of the night as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, shaking from nightmares inspired by the grotesque dragon stories Dwalin delighted in telling them before bed. The moonlight played over Kíli’s sleeping face, and as he snuggled into place, his hand crept up Fíli’s torso to rest on his chest. Kíli sluggishly sucked his thumb in between plump, red lips.

“Oh,” Fíli breathed in surprise. He really had not been expecting that. Kíli’s jaw worked ever so slightly with each lazy sucking of his digit, a hint of pink tongue showing on the sides of his mouth. Fíli found himself entranced by the dark lashes that brushed the pale cheekbones of his brother’s slack face. He looked so peaceful like this, and Fíli’s heart swelled with affection and a fierce loyalty for his little brother. He wanted to pull Kíli’s sleeping body on top of his and squeeze his smaller frame until he could no longer breathe. He stilled the urge, instead shifting Kíli closer, pillowing his younger brother’s head on his chest.

This movement roused Kíli from his sleep, and his thumb slipped from his mouth, smearing a trail of warm saliva across Fíli’s breastbone. Fíli fought the desire to drag his fingers through the cooling slobber in lazy circles. Kíli’s face was relaxed in sleep, but in a groggy voice, he mumbled, “Sing me a song, Fee, like when we were little.”

“Want me to chase away the dragons, Kee?” Fíli asked, echoes of the past aching in his chest. Kíli breathed a warm, ghosting chuckle. Fíli breathed deeply and softly began humming a lullaby he remembered their mother singing to them in their youth to lull the boys into stillness when they began to miss their father too much. Kíli’s thumb wound its way back into his mouth, and Fíli felt his brother’s body slacken with sleep once more.

Fíli lifted his free hand to brush away the hair that had fallen across Kíli’s closed eyes, trailing the backs of his knuckles softly across Kíli’s stubble. He craned his neck to place a tender kiss on each eyelid. A thought came to the forefront of his mind, unbidden but fierce. It had been unfair when his mother had decided the boys were old enough to have their own separate rooms, the wall that separated them feeling like a thousand miles and army of balrogs between. It had not really mattered, though, especially when he was awoken every morning by a giggling, sleep-warm Kíli landing like an overgrown fox cub on his chest. He held Kíli now, just like all those years ago in Ered Luin, Kíli’s body soft, warm, pliant and heavy in his arms.

“Fee,” the sleeping brother whispered in his sleep, muffled by the thumb in his mouth.

“I’m here,” Fíli whispered against his brother’s temple, and in that moment Fíli realized that he could not fathom what lay ahead of them on their quest to reclaim Erebor, but he knew that whatever befell the company, he and Kíli would be utterly inseparable. He listened in the stillness of the night to the sound of soft suckling and the placid murmur of Kíli’s breath against his curled knuckles. The warmth and comfort of Kíli’s presence and the ale that still sung through his veins dragged him into deep sleep.

 

His dreams were a sordid mix of dark stubble and plump, moist lips sucking his fingers, nipples, achingly hard cock. He knew it was a dream even as it was happening, but the feeling was so real and consuming. A familiar, masculine scent filled his nostrils, reminding him of home and peace and belonging and the forbidden. It awoke desires long quashed by little more than sheer willpower. A rooster crowing far in the distance dragged Fíli the rest of the way from sleep, but for a moment, he could not remember how he had ended up in a warm, soft bed with a deliciously firm body pressed to his and what could only be a rigid cock nestled against his thigh. His pulse rose in his throat, and his body lit with awareness, but when he recalled his surroundings and the identity of his bedmate, Fíli’s heart dropped into his stomach. Drawing two slow and steady breaths, he opened his eyes finally and gazed down at Kíli, only to meet his surprised, unblinking eyes.

Their eyes locked in an instant, and Kíli yanked his thumb from his mouth, burying his face in shame and wiping the saliva from the wrinkled skin onto the tangled bed sheet. “Kíli…” Fíli began to speak, but he rather found himself at a loss for words.

“Please don’t laugh,” Kíli begged in a muffled voice, his face buried between Fíli’s shoulder and neck.

“I would never,” Fíli answered honestly, surprised by his own earnestness.

“It gives me comfort,” Kíli continued, words wrought with insecurity. “It takes the stress off me for a while.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Fíli insisted. “And anyway, it’s really… sweet.” Kíli remained still and quiet for a moment. At length, he twisted to look up at his brother.

“Sweet?” He asked, trouble knit across his brow.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, baby brother,” Fíli placated. “Nothing in the world.” Kíli smiled, a sigh of relief gushing across Fíli’s face, and all of a sudden, Kíli was too close for Fíli's comfort. Kíli pressed an open palm against his brother’s shoulder and lifted himself to place a soft, innocent kiss to his Fíli’s startled lips. He withdrew a few inches, his chest heaving with breath, looking down with dilated eyes onto Fíli’s face with trepidation. Fíli gulped and then demanded, “What on Arda was that for, brother?”

“It’s a thank you, Fíli,” Kíli whispered against his lips, “for being so understanding.” He pressed another kiss to Fíli’s stunned mouth, this time deeper, longer. He parted Fíli’s lips and swiped a tongue against his brother’s. Fíli grew hyperaware of every sense of his body; the musky, salty scent of Kíli’s skin, the dark taste of his hot mouth, the sound of Kíli's tender sighs, the warm curve of his cock now rubbing against Fíli’s own with each undulation of Kíli’s hips.

Logical thought had all but flown out the window that was now trickling peachy dawn rays across their entwined bodies. The best protest that Fíli could offer was “What if someone hears us, Kee?” Kíli ran kisses down Fíli’s neck, pausing at a stiff nipple to answer him.

“Been awake almost an hour. No one’s yet stirred.”

“Kee, this isn’t right. We’re family,” Fíli argued in a voice that quickly decomposed into a moan as Kíli tugged a nipple with his teeth.

“Didn’t stop you moaning my name in your sleep,” he growled, nipping the skin of Fíli’s stomach down to the waistband of his smallclothes. He could have argued that it was a drunken dream, something beyond his control, but the weight of years of battling a secret, horrible dark desire was beginning to crack his resolve. Fíli knew he had lost the battle against his body the second he wound his fingers into Kíli’s soft black curls.

“No one can know about this,” he sighed. “We’d be stoned to death, brother, our lineage notwithstanding.”

“I know exactly what I’m getting us into,” Kíli promised, pulling the drawstring of Fíli’s smallclothes undone with his mouth. “I’m going to suck your cock.” Fíli nodded deliriously, his fingers preemptively tightening in his little brother’s dusky locks. Kíli slipped a deft hand under linen and lifted Fíli’s cock to his lips, pressing a kiss to the head. Fíli pulled back his arms to lift his upper body, awarding him a breathtaking view of Kíli taking him deep into his throat, his hair spilling onto Fíli’s belly. He groaned, gripping the sheets with hands like claws. When Kíli gagged for air, he lifted away, strings of saliva snapping against his chin. With a gasp, he dropped again, nodding with glorious suction. The sensation was so wonderfully consuming, Fíli wanted to cry.

“Wanted this. For so long,” Fíli sighed, “You can’t even imagine… how hard it’s been for me.” He closed his eyes as he sunk back into the pillow, and in a breath of a second, Kíli’s mouth was back on his own, the taste of Fíli’s own cock on Kíli’s lips.

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Kíli begged, desperation in his eyes. “Why did you make me wait?” Fíli pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him urgently.

“That’s all in the past now,” he whispered. “The only thing we can do to remedy it is make up for lost time.” Kíli dug his fingers into Fíli’s shoulders, pressing him down into the plush mattress.

“Will you please fuck me right now?” Kíli pled, nipping at Fíli’s ear. “I… I made myself ready for you. While you were sleeping.”

“You what?” Fíli sputtered. Kíli flushed a heartbreaking red and wiggled from his smallclothes. He crawled on hands and knees so that his bare rear was presented to Fíli’s hungry, selfish gaze. The pale, muscular slopes revealed an ornately carved marble handle nestled firmly within Kíli’s tight hole.

“Optimistic, I know. Anyway, pull it out,” Kíli beseeched. “And there’s some more oil on the night table right there.” His heart pounding mercilessly, Fíli grasped the cool handle and gently slipped the tapered implement from Kíli’s slippery pucker, briefing examining the wide, carved plug with piqued interest.

“Your handiwork?” He asked, his voice deep with lust. Kíli nodded. “It’s beautiful.” He tossed it aside. “Now, on your back.” Fíli grabbed Kíli by the waist and shoved him to a semi-seated position against the headboard. Fíli lifted the flask of oil from the side table and dribbled it over his cock, fisting the shaft once, twice, before replacing the flask and scooting on his knees to kneel between his brother’s spread legs. Fíli bent over Kíli, pressing the head of his dusky cock against the dripping entrance to Kíli’s hot, forbidden core just as he pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's lips.

“Please don’t take it easy on me,” Kíli demanded, his dark eyes aflame with desire. Fíli braced himself with hands on the headboard and thrust hard, his cock enveloped in his brother’s incredible tightness. He began to piston roughly, and the headboard answered with a resounding thwack, thwack, thwack against the wall. Kíli erupted into silent laughter, stilling Fíli’s hips with his hands. “Shush, brother. You’ll wake the entire Shire.”

“Let them hear us!” Fíli retorted in jest, dragging Kíli with him bodily onto the floor. Placing a pillow under his hips, Fíli draped his body over his brother once more and shoved Kíli’s own thumb against his lips. “Suck your thumb, sweet Kíli,” he hissed, and Kíli’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard at his rough digit, his index finger wrapped around his nose. Fíli fucked into him, the force dragging a voiceless cry of pleasure from Kíli. He wrapped his legs around Fíli’s waist and used the leverage to buck into his brother’s punishing thrusts, faster and faster, his thumb never leaving his needy mouth.

“Kee! Love you so much!” Fíli whispered into Kíli’s ear. “Love fucking you.” An incoherent growl was the only precursor to Fíli’s body going rigid. He clamped his teeth down on Kíli’s freckled shoulder and shot a creamy load inside. Drawing up on his knees, Fíli gripped Kíli’s rosy cock and stroked him roughly. Kíli whimpered around the thumb in his mouth, his eyes screwing shut as three gobs of pearly cum volleyed across his stomach. Fíli dropped to his hands and licked his brother’s abdomen clean and leaned forward. He yanked the thumb from Kíli’s mouth and, with one hand, squeezed Kíli’s cheeks until his mouth hung open, his tongue reaching up to receive with a moan the seed that Fíli spat at him. Kíli swallowed his own cum and his brother's saliva, his eyes fluttering shut. The sight filled Fíli with a prickly heat.

A knock at the door interrupted them, hearts pounding as they scrambled to find their smallclothes. “We leave in fifteen minutes, with or without you,” Dwalin called from outside the oak door. Fíli stopped to kiss Kíli hard on the mouth before the two returned to rapidly packing to depart the Shire.


End file.
